


Is love to much to ask for?

by Carmenpony



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom knew that he was a prince and he knew that he had to get married at some point but he wanted it to be with someone who he truly loved and not some noblewoman who loved him only because he was a prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok pepole who saw my comment on Do I Have a Mother don't be annoyed but I kinda sorta have had this ready for a while. I'm sorry but honestly I felt like it was kinda bad. But hey everybody's their own worst critic. Apologies in advance for any grammar/spelling errors and now that I got that out of the way enjoy.

Chrom didn't want to get married.

Ok, maybe that was a wrong way of putting it. He didn't hate the idea of starting a family, perhaps a better way of putting it was he didn't want to marry someone he didn't love. Still, here he was sitting in a council getting nagged at again to marry. 

"At your age," one noble began, "you should at least have started courting, if not married."

Chrom had to resist the urge to glare at the nobleman. He was talking about a woman who Chrom would spend the rest of his life with, but he was talking about it like it was as inconsequential as picking out new armor. That wasn't to say he hadn't tried to find someone. He'd arranged afternoons with noblewomen, but they all went one of three ways. They ether A. Spent the entire time singing his praises B. Talked about how long their family had been in nobility (which Chrom couldn't care less about) or C. Spent their time bragging about their knowledge of the courts and other "lady like" things. 

With this in mind he let out a annoyed huff and said, "I will marry, when I find someone I love and want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Certainly once you find a wife you will love her, but falling in love takes far to long. It's better to marry then fall in love," a elderly noblewoman cut in.

Chrom rolled his eyes "tell me," he replied, "doesn't that seem backwards to you? Loving someone because you married them."

"You're a prince," the noblewoman reminded him for the tenth time this meeting, "and as such you must marry and produce heirs."

Luckily, before Chrom could say something he could regret a younger nobleman cut in ,"what about the shepherds? I know that you have some ladies among them who have yet to marry."

It was true that several of the lades in the shepherds had not married yet, and that several had crushes on him. Lissa called him oblivious, but of course he knew about Sumia's crush on him. It's just that all she did was fawn over him and act like he could do no wrong. People would argue that he's picky, but it wasn't like he was excepting to find the perfect girl in a field. All he wanted was someone who didn't treat him like a prince or general but like a man who was allowed to mess up and make mistakes.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Robin meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooo sorry on how long this took. Life just kinda got away from me for awhile. I wish I could say that I'll update more frequently but ... I sill have a lot going on. With all that said hope you enjoy

"Chrom, I know you mad at the council, but we have to head home at some point," Lissa pointed out.

"Milady is right milord," Frederick agreed, "Yisstol is at least a day and a half march from south town." 

Before Chrom could think of a way to dodge the conversation Lissa shrieked and ran off. 

His hand tightened on falchion and he caught up yelling, "Lissa what's wrong?"

Lissa pointed a trembling finger at a unmoving figure on the ground, "i-is she dead?"

Chrom knelt next to the woman and shook her, "hey, are you ok?" He put two fingers to her neck and let out a relived sigh when he felt a week pulse, "she's fine, just sleeping. Let's just let her be."

Lissa let out a annoyed huff, "are you kidding me? Chrom, we have to do something!"

He stood and looked at Lissa, " what do you propose we do?"

She looked to the sleeping girl and back to him, "I-I don't know."

A gentle rustling caught their attention as the woman shifted, her eyes now open and looking up at them. Chrom smiled trying to look friendly and not like a robber, "I see your awake now."

Lissa smile and said softly, "hey there."

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know," Chrom teased, "here give my your hand."

She hesitated for a moment before grabbing his hand in a surprisingly strong grip. Chrom hulled her up to eye level and grabbed her shoulders when she started to stumble.

"You all right?"

Said woman smiled gently at him and said, "y-yes I think so thank you, Chom."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "ah, you know who I am then?" If she did it was only a matter of time before the whole bowing and titles deal started.

To his pleasant surprise however she didn't do that. Instead her eyebrows scrunched forward in confusion and she replied "n-no it's strange you name it just ... came to me."

Well that was a new one, "alright then who are you, what are you doing here?"

She clutched her head, "my name is... it's... Huh?"

Well this day kept getting weirder and weirder, "you don't know your own name?"

She blinked and looked around, "I don't... I'm sorry where am I exactly?"

Lissa gasped speaking up, "hey I've heard of this it's called anemisa!"

Frederick, who had been silent up until this point, spoke up, "it's called a load of Pegasus dung. We're expected to believe she remembers Milord's name and not her own?" 

The woman stumbled back, "but it's the truth!"

Chrom ran a tired hand tough his hair, "what if it is true Frederick? We can't just leave her here alone and confused."

The knight in question shook his head, "still I must advise caution would not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Chrom ran a tired hand through his hair "let's take her back to town and sort it out there."

"Wait a minute!" The woman yelped "don't I get a say in this?"

Chrom gave her a gentle smile hopping to calm her down "relax, I promise that we'll here every thing you have to say in town, now come."

Slowly she nodded and went with them back into Southtown. Chrom smiled slightly 'so much for heading back.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know that it's just a retelling of the game's first part but stil better than nothing right? Once again I'm still new at this so any reviews are appreciated and apologies for any spelling/grammer errors.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I'm gonna say I don't know when the next chapter will come out. You see in my school's robotics team and our build season is coming up meaning we have six weeks to build our robot. thanks for reading and be shure to give me advice cuz I'm still new to this. Thanks and have a happy new year.


End file.
